1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for operating the brake and throttle pedals of a conventional automobile by means other than with the user's feet. Specifically, the present invention is an apparatus which allows the user to control the brake and throttle pedals of a conventional automobile with one of his hands.
Previously, the apparatus for those either temporarily or permanently handicapped in their lower extremities for operating a motor vehicle with their hands involved a great deal of conversion of the automobile. This was usually done at great expense and effort. Furthermore, previously known apparatus for hand operation of brake and throttle pedals were not transferable, at least not easily, amongst vehicles. Additionally, often the prior known apparatus rendered the automobile unusable to those who wished to operate it with their feet. Thus, the principal problems with the earlier apparatus for converting a conventional automobile into one having hand operated throttle and brake pedals were excessive cost, transference problems from one vehicle to another, the apparatus could not be easily transported, it would often render the vehicle unusable for others who were not handicapped, and complicated installation and removal.
The present invention solves all the above-mentioned problems by providing a simple light weight apparatus which is inexpensive to produce and may be removed from the car with simple tools or merely by hand, and because of its light weight construction is easily transportable and transferable amongst vehicles, thereby solving all of the above outlined problems.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The United States Patents which are related to applicant's invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,348 which teaches a hand control for automotive vehicles which is fixedly attached to the throttle and brake pedals of the automobile and which is not easily installed nor removed and hence it is not transportable; U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,285 which teaches an apparatus for operating the pedal controls of an automobile which discloses an apparatus which is fixedly attached to the brake and throttle pedals of an automobile in such a way that it is not easily installable nor transferable and will encumber the automobiles operation by those who would wish to operate said pedals with their feet; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,335 which teaches a hand apparatus for controlling brakes and accelerators which will not interfere with the normal operation of the foot pedals of an automobile and while being readily adaptable to different vehicles it is not easily installed or removed and hence it is not portable; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,797 whcih shows an automobile drive control which employs a single horizontal handle bar pivotally attached to two vertical cross control rods which are fixedly attached to the brake and throttle pedals of an automobile in a permanent manner and said handle bar is attached to the steering column of the automobile in a fixed manner such that said apparatus is not easily installed nor removed from an automobile thus rendering it non-transportable.
It may easily be concluded that the above-identified references do not disclose an apparatus for hand operation of throttle and brake pedals having the features of: inexpensiveness, easy hand installation or removal, transportability, and adaptability such that the controls may be used on all conventional automobiles.